This invention relates to toy devices, and specifically to a toy devices which are moved through the expulsion of water.
Toy devices which are driven by water jets have existed from many years. Many such devices are coupled to a conventional garden hose which is coupled to a municipal water system. The water pressure supplied by the municipal water system is transferred to the device wherein the water is expelled through a jet or nozzle to provide a driving force.
Most of these water driven toys have stationary bodies with movable arms, legs, wheels or other members. The pressurized water force is utilized in these devices to pivot, rotate or otherwise move the movable member or portion of the toy. These devices however are relatively stationary in nature.
A few toy devices have been devised which utilize the water pressure to propel the entire toy. These toys typically includes water jets which provide a propulsion force-sufficient to move the toy device through the air or across an underlying support surface. Some of these water propelled toys have included elongated tubing which provides a constant supply of pressurized water to a main portion of the device which included the water jet nozzle.
As a constant water jet stream is created by the nozzle the toy is suppose to move in a constant but random or erratic manner. The erratic movement of the device enables games with children wherein the goal is either to catch the moving main portion or conversely to avoid being hit by the main portion. Additionally, the water jet emitted from the toy may be included into playability of the game. However, as these toys contact the ground they oftentimes become oriented downward and as a result the toy becomes xe2x80x9cstuckxe2x80x9d as it tries to move downward against the ground. This positioning of the toy device typically brings a disruption or even halt to the game.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need remains for a water driven device which is extremely mobile but which does not become stuck in certain positions. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.
In a preferred form of the invention a toy water device comprises a main portion having a generally spherical support and an plurality of liquid jets mounted to the support. The toy water device an elongated tubing in fluid communication with the plurality of liquid jets and coupleable to a pressurized liquid supply. With this construction, the expulsion of water from the jets creates a moving force upon the spherical support.